Conventional exercise mats are generally composed of a relatively firm padding enclosed in quilted covering material. The padding is usually thick and the quilted outer covering is thin and of durable wear-resistant material such as canvas or vinyl sheet. Such mats provide a reasonable degree of cushioning between typical hardwood flooring and the user which is sufficient for many exercises.